fnati_and_tiotfandomcom-20200214-history
Fading Innocence
Five Nights at Treasure Island: Fading Innocence Chapter 1 - The Island Welcome to Treasure Island, the island is home to exotic animal life, Disney characters, and most of all fun and joy. "Looks like this is the place." said James to himself. The entrance to the staff area was at the back of the building. Several lines for pictures to be taken with characters, and children screaming with glee. Several zoo exhibits as well, all isolated by iron walls. The Flamingos standing high on a miniature island surrounded by lake, an alligator pit, with two alligators, one seeming to be blind, along with five baby alligators. The Vultures, inside an oversized cage, and pampered with luscious trees, and fresh sand. I Made my way to the door, etched in yellow and black letters "Staff Area". Chapter 2 - Day 1 "Welcome to the first day on the job James" a man in a suit says to a man, "It's an honor" James says, "I'm sure you will fit right in" says the suit man, James' task is to be a dayshift guard at Treasure Island a place of fun and joy, Henry was working at Disney Theater, were Disney first shows movies he has been there without an air conditioner, he's been seeing stuff not many people can see, the things he saw was a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, a Distorted Mickey costume, and crudely etched words into the walls that spell, "K I L L H I M". When Henry got conformation that a New Guy named James McCoy was the new dayshift guard, Henry was still seeing these hallucinations, every time he sees James, so he got an idea, to make these to go away he has to kill James, and so the story begins, "So what do we have in the building...It looks like only seven cameras, I don't think that's enough" James explaining the cameras "let's check out Cam 3, wait is that MickMick" James sees a walking Mickey Costume (Henry) James spent 6 hours in Treasure Island, as he walked to the door to the Meat Freezer, "YoU aRe NoT GoInG AnY wHeRe" Henry says to James, Henry pushes James on to the ground and grabs the "Treasure Island" sign, "NO!" James goes to the Lounge door, "w-why would Henry do that, hehehehehehehe, HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR HE DONE, ThEy AlL wIlL". Chapter 3 - Abandoned by Disney James saw that Henry left The Office, this was a good time go to the Meat Freezer, as he went in the Meat Freezer, "YeS... ThIs WilL sErVe Me WeLl" James says to the meat cleaver, James grabs the cleaver, and goes to Character Prep 1, Henry was trying to take the head off of the costume, James saw this "ThIs iS pErFeCt" James says whispering to himself, Henry was about to leave Character Prep 1, to ask someone for help to get the head of MickMick off the costume, but as he turns around James raises the cleaver and swings it down to Henry's head. Henry falls with a thud, with his head nearly sliced in half, pooling with blood. James looks at Henry's corpse "YoU kNoW Henry YoU never should HaVe down THAT" James says to Henry's dead corpse. "Hello? What's going on in here" a staff member dressed as Goofy says to James, "Oh my god... James what the fuck did you do?!" the staff member says to James who is covered in blood, "YoU tHiNk yOu CaN BaCk sTaB mE LiKe THiS" James charges at the member, killing the member, as he was leaving Character Prep 1, "Hey James" the employee dressed as Oswald says to James "Why do you have a cleaver? And why are you covered in blood?!", Oswald questioning James, "YOU MUST NOT KNOW" James running towards Oswald, slicing away at his arms until the pure, stringy muscle had shown, and seperated the bone. Oswald is now unconscious, James picks up Oswald and puts him in the Storage Room and took the cleaver out of the unconscious rabbit, "huh, what is this" James sees some rope and a baseball bat, "PERFECT" he picks up the equipment and see a staff member dressed as Minnie. "YES, THIS WILL BE GOOD" James knocks out the member using the bat, using the rope he hung the member, and using the cleaver he cut open the mouth peace, exposing the teeth. after the entire staff was killed, he went to the Bosses' Office, "Why hello there James how are you", the boss says to James "what a shame boss" James says to the boss "your staff members are dead" "WHAT who killed them" "if you MUST know I did" "Why did you do it" "because" James stabs the boss with the cleaver "HENRY TRIED TO KILL ME" James took the cleaver out of the body "It's been fun DISNEY but know this place is Abandoned, ABANDONED BY DISNEY" Chapter 3 - Night 1 a few years later James is now working for the SSA and has forgotten all about the murders he committed "Looks like we're not going to go there" Jack says "There's to much equipment to ship to Florida" "WAIT" Greg says "can't we send James to Treasure Island, I mean it's worth a try" "I guess that's an Idea" "HEY JAMES" James walks to Jack "Yes Jack" "Listen we need you to go to Treasure Island" flashbacks starts flying back to James "T-Treasure Island" "Yes non of us will be able to go, wait are-are you okay" "Uh yes I'm fine" "Good call you tonight" James takes the boat to Treasure Island and walks into The Office. the phone starts ringing and Greg starts talking "Hey, bud! This is Greg. Thanks for helping us out with this, again. Normally, we'd have one of our staff be the night watchman, but we're, uh, still stuck in Alabama, getting our equipment together to ship back... so, I guess an intern will have to do! And, uh, don't worry, I-I know you'll be fine. The last intern just... well, uh... A-anyway, we've already set up cameras for you to keep an eye on the place, and more importantly, we need you to, uh... keep a close eye on a suit for us. You'll see him lying down, You really can't miss him! Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumors floating around the workplace, and legally, I can neither confirm or deny any suspicious activity due to a... supernatural being. But, uh... let's say, hypothetically, if something were to get into your office, it's very important that you make noise somewhere else in the building. We found that shutting off one of the cameras seems to work. Because, well, it can't really see... but it has pretty good hearing... and you'll need to react quickly... Anyways, I've gotta get back to packing up the gear so we can head back. 'Till then, check those cams, and we'll, uh, see you later!" 2 AM James looks on the Cameras and sees MickMick, "Hi There" MickMick says to James, "My God you talk" the camera statics up and MickMick is now in the Meat Freezer. "That's not good, he goes into that door he'll see me" sure enough MickMick goes into the Meat Freezer door that leads to the Office, "NO YOU DON'T" James turns off the Camera and drives MickMick away, 4 AM James sees a rabbit like cartoon character that had been crudely spray painted black and blue. "Greg never mentioned this Character" James said to himself "but it doesn't matter this night is almost over" 6 AM James sleeps until 11 PM. Suddenly, he hear's a faint "Hey" in the distance.In the doorway was a Mickey Mascot costume, with inverted colors, and moth eaten felt. His neck cavity seemed to be leaking a slick, yellow substance. In a flash, he faded away. "What the fuck did i just see?" James exclaims to himself in confusion. Chapter 4 - Night 2 James wakes up at 2 AM "I guess I over slept" the phones starts ringing "you have...1 new message" "Hello... Uh? James? Hey! It's me, Lisa! I just wanted to pop in and say you are doing a great job over here watching those cameras. I would have done it myself if the equipment shipped faster, But hey! I'm not the one who's controlling it... but anyway though, how is it going? Any problems happened? I mean, aside from the suits that move, I heard Greg never told you about Oswald, He's lucky you are aliiii- uh... uh-huh, I mean... OK! Well, anyway though, Oswald was an unfinished costume that stalks just as the Mickey does. The only difference he has is that Oswald's suit seems to be vandalized by being painted black, and with that being said he is full black character that can easily blend into the darkness. If he is in your office... Just do as you would do with Mickey. I'll be back to check in on you and see how you are doing. So... see you then!" ''James hears a noise "GOD.. please bless me" James looks at the abandoned staff area and sees a figure "Oswald is it, hmm I remember you" 5 AM MickMick and Oswald start to get really active "They must've heard me" James notices a button under the desk and presses it, the power goes off "Well curiosity killed the cat, but wasn't expecting that" 6 AM the power comes back on "well I guess I only have three nights left" Chapter 5 - Night 3 *Static plays* "huh what happened" James wakes up at 11 AM "''Hey James it's me Jack, I know that Lisa said she would call you back, but she is sick so I took over, so anyway I have a special job for you, he used to have a friend of ours and co creator of the SSA, his name is Henry, you've might have herd about him, he's been missing for ages, so if you could, at like 3 AM, can you like try to find him, that would be great, also please what ever you do DON'T GO IN PIRATE CAVERNS we have uh-uh r-r-rats in there burrowed in the walls and now its infested with rats, now I don't want you to get sick, so I'm keeping you safe, anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow. "Hi There" MickMick says to James "I know what you're thinking, don't try it" "I don't why but I don't believe anyone in this place, 3 AM "I'VE HAD IT, I'M GOING DOWN THERE TO SEE WHAT THE SSA ARE HIDING" James goes to the Caverns Entrance, "Lets see what we have here" Chapter 6 - Pirate Caverns James goes to the Sub-ocean Entrance "Looks like there's an elevator that takes me to the 2nd Floor" James looking at the map of Pirate Caverns, "Let's see if I can find it" "It's fun for you to visit me, but unfortunately I know what you did, you killed us, without a care in the world, you think you can be let off just like that, no you have to be punished for actions, I dare to enter the elevator to the 2nd floor, and if you do, you will see me and I will kill you, James enters the Tech Office and gets the key that's in the desk and enters the elevator, as he walks out the he sees something in the distance, "MickMick is that you?" "so glad you could make it James, I've been waiting in this moment FOREVER" "Who are you" "Really now you don't remember me, how is about this, I was your first victim, JAMES" "H-H-Henry Jack told me to find you" well you did" "now come over here and let ME TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!" "Henry you've gone mad, look I'm sorry this happened I truly am I didn't mean t-" "YOU DID IT ANY WAY JAMES" "well you were going to kill me" "I WASN'T GOING I HELD BACK, now you're going to die by OUR hands" "wait what do you mean" "WE.ARE.THE.IMPURITYS.THE.CORPSES.OF.THE.PAST.MURDERS.ON.TREASURE.ISLAND! REANIMATED WITH INK" The MickMick in the distance gets closer to James, and James realizes it's not MickMick. It had enlarged eye sockets and an elongated jaw. His arms and fingers, long and spindly like a spider's. His mouth was stringed with flesh, but the most prominent feature, was it's eyes. They wore no longer eyes, but instead grey corneas, that glowed a bright white, that trailed whenever it moved. "You know what I'm leaving this place" James goes back to the office and contacts jack "Hello" "JACKGETMEOUTTAHEREPLEASE" "whoa whoa James, calm down now what's wrong" "I'VE SEEN TOO MUCH" "okay I'm coming don't worry" few days later James escaped the Island and took a vacation and went to therapy but...the SSA called James to come back to the Island with an even bigger paycheck.. "oh boy were we go again" -Credits- Author: DoodleBug2004 (with some help from Haxguy Le Fox) Original Idea/Publisher: NightmareNexus Illustrator/Editor: Haxguy Le Fox Henry will return... Impurity Mickey.png Fading innocence Storage.png Fading Innocence Character Prep.png Fading Innocence Office.png MickMick teaser.png Novel cover thing by cuckoothebirb-dbd1oqk.png James.png